I (Never) Regret(ted) You (Indo trans)
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: [INDO TRANS] Pernikahan bukanlah seperti yang mereka bayangkan, tapi Baekhyun tak menyesali apapun 2013 exobubz


**Hai, admin Ybbaek di sini!**

 **You're not expecting such a fast update, were you? HAHAH. Yesss buku ini translate-an lagi dari bukunya exobubz karna aku OBSSESSED SO MUCH sama dia. Untuk yang nanya kenapa buku Stay mirip banget sama Sweet Home Alabama, dan apakah si exobubz ini kasih kredit atau enggak... jawabannya adalah yup. Bisa dilihat dia jelas2 tulis di a/n nya. she aint no stealer dayumn gurl check the link first.**

 **Aku masih sangat kesulitan mengubah english ke bahasa indonesia i think it'll take so much time to excel. Since it's a very big task for me (((yet i still try my best untuk deliver you guys ff2 internasional))) please guys, leave decent comments. It breaks my heart to see "kacau" atau "gak pas" di kolum komen. Aku udah tau. Gak perlu diulang. Namanya juga pemula.**

 **But however, this is a little surprise gift for you. Start your day with another angst Chanbaek. (ANGST CB IS D BEZT). Grab your tissues and read on, fellas!**

 **.**

* * *

I [NEVER] REGRET[ED] YOU

* * *

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu pertanda jika Chanyeol akan pulang. Ia melihat jarum jam menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam.

 _Happy Anniversary..._

Di kepalanya, ia menghitung jam-jam yang dia habiskan menunggu suaminya untuk pulang ke rumah—menambahkan jumlah waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat makanan dengan susah payah, hanya untuk berakhir tak tersentuh dan dingin seperti ruangan itu. Dingin dari rasa kesepian yang pahit.

Matanya tertuju pada cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dan ia mengingat jelas kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti ketika Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dan memintanya untuk berbagi hidup dengannya— _to marry, to love, to hold forever—_ tapi tak ada yang berakhir selamanya. Segera, memori bahagia yang tercipta bersama dengan cincin itu sirna dan berbulan-bulan penuh pertengkaran serta percekcokan memenuhi kepalanya.

Mereka begitu muda ketika menikah, setahun lalu. Tak satupun dari mereka memahami jurang-jurang tajam dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bagi mereka, menikah memiliki _image_ pasangan bahagia yang tak akan bertengkar dan saling mencintai selamanya, tapi akhirnya mereka segera menyadari bahwa pernikahan bermakna lebih dari itu.

Kepercayaan. Sesuatu yang mereka pikir mereka punya, tapi panjangnya jam kerja dan malam yang dihabiskan sendiri pun menuai hasil. _Insecurities_ kemudian hadir dan tiap kali mereka mencoba untuk mendiskusikan masalah perasaan mereka, memperbaiki " _insecurities"_ selalu berakhir argumen—meneriakkan kurangnya kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Selalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun tidur di tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol tidur di ruang tamu—meskipun akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan apartemen dan tak pulang hingga esoknya, entah dari mana, Baekhyun tidak ingin tahu. Ia tak ingin tahu di mana dan dengan siapa Chanyeol menghabiskan malamnya. Karena sebanyak apapun mereka bertengkar, ia tetap mencintai raksasa itu. Dan itu akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping apabila ia tahu ke mana Chayeol menginap. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan fantasi di mana Chanyeol selalu setia ke manapun ia pergi. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Baekhyun menduga yang sebaliknya.

Perceraian telah disajikan sebagai sebuah pilihan. Suatu malam—yang penuh dengan pertengkaran mereka—Baekhyun berlutut menangis. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, memandangi suaminya yang kecil itu tersedu-sedu ke telapak tangannya karena frustasi dan patah hati. Dalam hati, Chanyeol tak menginginkan itu—semua impian mereka telah hancur dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kita bercerai saja..." katanya dengan suara tertahan dan parau.

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya, matanya semerah darah. Wajahnya memberikan Chanyeol ekspresi paling sakit yang pernah ia tunjukkan. "Apa?"

Chanyeol tak mampu memandangnya lagi. Matanya tertuju ke bawah. "Ini semua tak berjalan dengan baik, Baek.."

Kemarahan bangkit dari dalam Baekhyun, namun malah air mata yang keluar. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memukul Chanyeol, namun kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah menawarkan perceraian—jalan penyelesaian tercepat—menghancurkannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Baekhyun mulai memukul dada Chanyeol sembali terus menangis. Chanyeol melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menjauhkannya. Mengetahui usahanya sia-sia, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan dengan kasar mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" _God damn it,_ Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merasa tercekik. "Kau seorang idiot.."

Chanyeol panik dan melangkah maju untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. "Aku hanya—"

Baekhyun mundur dan menampisnya. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol merampas jaketnya dari rak dan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Meskipun mereka kerap bertengkar dan melontarkan kata-kata pahit satu sama lain—bahkan menawarkan perceraian—Baekhyun masih terus bersedia memberikan kesempatan. Ia ingin bersama Chanyeol seperti yang ia sumpahkan di altar, karena ia masih mencintai raksasa bodoh itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sangat lama, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ia bersedia untuk memperbaiki keretakan hubungan mereka jika Chanyeol juga bersedia.

Usaha pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah malam itu— _anniversary_ mereka, tepat satu tahun semenjak pernikahan sederhana itu. Ia pergi berbelanja, membeli hadiah yang kemudian menjadi miliknya, dan membeli bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Namun ketika waktu berlalu tanpa panggilan ataupun pesan singkat—tak satupun balasan—Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa usahanya sia-sia.

Chanyeol tak akan pulang. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil semua makanan yang ada di atas meja. Ia meletakkan daging—yang ia masak dengan sangat hati-hati—di atas piring, yang kemudian ia letakkan di luar untuk kucing-kucing jalanan. Setidaknya sesuatu menghargai masakannya.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengelap tangannya setelah bersih-bersih, ponselnya berbunyi. Mengira itu suaminya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyambar tombol jawab, hanya untuk mendapati suara Kai.

"Hei, Baek.."

Baekhyun harus berkonsentrasi penuh. Suara musik serta kebisingan di belakangnya membuat Kai sulit didengar. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Tak ada—kau belum tidur, _kan_?"

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. "Tidak...aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol."

Terdapat sebuah jeda di ujung telepon, kemudian Kai bicara lagi. " _Was tonight the night?_ " Ketika ia tak mendapat jawaban, Kai segera tahu. "Baek—"

"Tidak," Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela. "Jangan meminta maaf untuknya.."

" _But he fucked up, damn it!_ " makinya.

"Yeah, tapi aku juga melakukan kesalahan, _so tonight's nothing,_ " gumamnya. "Kenapa kau menelponku, Kai?"

Kai menghela napas. "Chanyeol bersamaku dan ia mabuk. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat ataupun berpikir lurus lagi."

"Oh.."

"Baek, datanglah jemput dia." Kemudian Kai menambahkan seseuatu yang meredupkan kobaran dalam hati Baekhyun. "Datanglah jemput dia sebelum ia pergi dengan salah satu gadis di sini."

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia mengenakan jaket untuk melawan angin malam dan membawa satu lagi untuk Chanyeol, ia ingat Chanyeol tadi pagi tak membawanya.

Ketika ia mendapati rincian bar yang diberikan Kai, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam. Ia melewati banyak orang berparas rupawan, namun semuanya berperilaku tak layak. Ia merasakan pandangan terpagut padanya seolah menelanjangi dia, melucuti semua pakaian di tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman untuk berbagai alasan. Ia tidak menyukai orang lain memandanginya dengan mata bernapsu kecuali mata tersebut milik Park Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui Chanyeol mengunjungi tempat itu berulang kali. Mungkin di sinilah Chanyeol menghabiskan jam-jam "lembur"nya.

Baekhyun menyampingkan pemikiran tersebut. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kembali bahwa pemikiran macam itulah yang membuat mereka sulit percaya satu sama lain.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan berputar ke ujung di mana bar tersebut terdapat, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol dari jauh. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak lagi, namun kemudian ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Apa yang didengar Baekhyun selanjutnya menghancurkannya. Chanyeolnya—si idiot yang selalu tersenyum yang ia cintai; seseorang yang dengan "tak sengaja" menukar pesanan mereka di kedai kopi hanya untuk berbicara dengannya—Chanyeol itu telah pergi. Malahan—bahkan tanpa melihatnya—Baekhyun mendengar seorang pemabuk, mencerca namanya, menge- _list_ semua penyesalannya. Namun barulah ketika sampai di penyesalan yang terakhir Baekhyun merasa dadanya tercekat.

"Aku menyesali ini..."

Baekhyun mendengar sebuah dentingan kecil di antara suara keramaian. Jelas bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengantukkan cincin pernikahannya melawan kaca—seakan cincin itu tak berarti. Setiap kali Baekhyun mendengar suara tajam itu, hatinya berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan, berapa banyak uang telah kuhabiskan untuk ini?" Chanyeol tertawa sedetik sebelum membiarkan tawa itu terhenti begitu saja. "Aku bisa saja menggunakan uang itu untuk seseuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan.."

Baekhyun menyorongkan dirinya ke dinding dan berusaha mencoba menahan tangis, melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mendengar kelanjutan pengakuan itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih menginginkan ini.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Setiap aku melihat ini, aku hanya...Aku tak tahu. Yang kami lakukan hanya bertengkar, dan seluruh pernikahan ini terasa seperti pura-pura..." Sebuah botol terbanting dengan kasar sebelum Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini... Sungguh... Namun kami menyusuri jalan ini begitu cepat.."

"Apa yang tidak ingin kau katakan, tepatnya?" seseorang bertanya. Baekhyun mengenali suara itu milik Kai.

"Aku mulai menyesal menikahinya..."

Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Ia menyingkirkan para pemabuk yang menghalangi jalannya dan mengunci diri di salah satu bilik. Pintu itu mengisolasi dirinya dari seluruh dunia, dan kemudian bergemalah tangisnya. Ia mendengar sesuatu terbanting dan pecah, mungkin itu pemabuk yang tergelincir dan menjatuhkan botolnya. Namun bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah suara hatinya yang akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Menit-menit berlalu hingga Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk bangkit _and put up a strong front_. Ia meninggalkan bilik itu dan mencuci tangannya, menyipratkan air ke wajahnya, mengumpulkan diri.

Ketika ia selesai membuat dirinya terlihat senormal mungkin, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tenang, dan berjalan ke arah suaminya. Setibanya di ujung tempat Chanyeol berada, ia mendapati suaminya itu tak sadarkan diri.

Kai memandanginya, namun tak berkomentar tentang raut wajahnya. Malah ia menolong Baekhyun menggendong Chanyeol ke dalam taxi, menemaninya dalam perjalanan, bahkan membantunya mengangkat Chanyeol ke atas kasur. Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan 'terima kasih', Kai pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun memandangi suaminya— _the love of his life_ —yang menyesal menikahinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dadanya terasa sangat sakit hingga sulit berfungsi. Melepaskan sepatu Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka kancing paling atas kemeja suaminya karena Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai segala sesuatu terlalu ketat di lehernya. Setelah membasahi sepotong pakaian, Baekhyun mengusap wajah suaminya dengan halus. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun atas bau yang terpancar dari suaminya. Mungkin itu bau alkohol, atau mungkin juga bau wanita. Jadi yang dapat dia lakukan hanya membersihkan wajah suaminya dengan mengusapnya pelan.

Terlalu sulit untuk mengganti pakaian Chanyeol—karena tubuhnya yang besar—jadi Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya begitu. Ia menyelimuti raksasa itu dan memukul-mukul pelan sebuah bantal yang kemudian diletakkannya di bawah kepala Chanyeol. Ia membereskan setiap ujung tempat tidur itu dan memastikan Chanyeol tidur dengan nyaman. Kemudian ia melangkah mundur.

Dengan sepasang mata yang memuja suaminya yang terlelap, Baekhyun merasa dirinya terkuras habis, namun tahu bahwa ia harus terus bergerak. Mendekat, Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol. Ia bermaksud untuk langsung melepasnya, namun bibirnya berdiam di sana beberapa saat sebelum ia sadar ia menangis lagi.

Baekhyun perlahan melepasnya dan melangkah mundur. Ia memandangi Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum beranjak ke lemari mereka, mengeluarkan salah satu koper.

Ketika Chanyeol bangun siang keesokan harinya, kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia menggerutu sambil mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri. Ia dapat mencium bau tubuhnya dan ia benci itu. Detik-detik berlalu sampai ia memaksa dirinya untuk duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui hotel bobrok apa lagi yang ia tempati. Ketika semuanya nampak _familiar_ , ia sadar bahwa itu adalah kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendapati dua pil obat dan segelas air, yang sudah sangat jelas disiapkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Ia duduk di atas kasur selama sepuluh menit, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum ia menyibak selimutnya. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gontai, memanggil-manggil Baekhyun. Ia tak mendapat respon.

Chanyeol terus memanggil karena di dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun selalu ada. Ia selalu di rumah kapanpun Chanyeol membutuhkannya—dan dengan sakit kepala itu, ia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun.

Mencapai dapur, Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun di sana, mungkin sedang memasak sambil menggunakan _headphone_ sehingga tak mendengarnya. Namun Chanyeol tak mendapati suaminya di mana pun. Yang ia lihat hanyalah meja yang rapi.

Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah vas kecil dengan bunga-bunga segar yang dibeli Baekhyun. Terdapat sebuah piring juga, tapi dilindungi oleh penutup logam, untuk menjaga makanan tetap hangat.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat penutupnya, ia melihat makanan dan sebuah catatan kecil di atas sesuatu. Mengabaikan catatan itu, Chanyeol mengangkat piring makanan itu, hanya untuk meletakkannya kembali ketika ia mendapati makanan itu dingin.

Mungkin Baekhyun di suatu tempat di apartemen itu. Maka Chanyeol memanggil namanya lagi, namun sama dengan yang tadi, yang ia dengar hanyalah suaranya sendiri. Detak jantungnya mulai meningkat ketika ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak di rumah. Bertanya-tanya di mana Baekhyun berada, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ia mencoba membuat panggilan ke nomer Baekhyun lagi dan lagi, namun tiap panggilan langsung tertuju ke _voice mail_. Sebuah suara kecil di kepalanya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah, karena Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya—sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol berpindah ke ruang tamu dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Ia mengedipkan mata berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan di sana ketika ia bangun nanti.

Chanyeol tertidur sangat lama. Ketika ia terbangun, jam menunjukkan pukul enam petang.

"Baek?" panggilnya lagi dengan suara parau. "Baekhyun, kau di mana?"

Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, Chanyeol berkeliling apartemennya. Ketika tak mendapati jejak suaminya, Chanyeol mencoba meneleponnya lagi, namun ponselnya tetap mati. Chanyeol tak bisa menghubungi suaminya, dan matahari mulai terbenam.

Di mana dia? Chanyeol mulai gelisah atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi pada Baekhyun membanjiri pikirannya. Suaminya itu mungkin saja diculik dalam perjalanan pulang, atau mungkin dibunuh.

Pikirannya yang tak karuan meliputi dirinya, ia hanya _one moment away_ dari menelpon polisi dan melaporkan kasus orang hilang.

Tepat ketika ia akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk mencari suaminya yang hilang, Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat catatan itu; catatan kecil di samping makanan dingin yang ia ambil ketika ia bangun.

Berlari ke ruang makan, Chanyeol menyergap penutup logam itu dan merampas catatan itu. Ketika catatan itu tersingkap, tampaklah sebuah item yang ditutupi di bawahnya. Sebelum Chanyeol membaca catatan itu, matanya tertuju pada cincin kawin yang terdiam di sana.

Mengetahui semua permasalahan yang melanda pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi takut bahkan untuk membaca catatan kecil yang hanya berisikan beberapa patah kata. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan dan yang dapat ia pikirkan hanya " _No, no, no, no..."_

Kemudian, seolah menamparnya—ia melewatkan _anniversary_ mereka karena ia malah pergi ke bar.

Rasa bersalah serta penyesalan membanjirinya, dan Chanyeol tak mampu membaca catatan itu, tapi dengan waktu, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membaca pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan suaminya itu bersama dengan cincin kawinnya.

" _Pernikahan kita tidak sempurna. Kita sering bertengkar dan mungkin kita menikah terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal menikahimu."_

•••

The End

•••

Translated by ©ybbaek cbskycbsky

•

Original Story

I (Never) Regret(ted) You by Exobubz

Www exobubz livejournal com/732 html

(Spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2013 exobubz

All Rights Reserved

•


End file.
